Curse Of The Sea
by Pink Luminary
Summary: She is an ordinary island girl, met Syaoran, the Hong Kong boy who falls in love with her at first sight. What happenes when she started to love him and Nadeshiko reveals the secret of her real life. Syaoran is her brother? What will happen to their love?
1. The Begining Of The Past

_**Hi all! Guess what? I'm a new writer here so please support me coz' I'm trying my best to do the best for you all. I really need your reviews so that I can study my weakness and improve my skills. Anyway, enjoy reading my first chapter!**_

Chapter 1

The beginning of the past

There was once a ship which sailed in a sea called ' The Sea Of A Thousand Questions.' It sailed proudly in the sea bringing fifty men and women in it. It's destiny was towards an island…an island that it could never reach. But the people didn't know about it until a big storm hit the ship and caused it to sink.

On the night the tragedy happened, a man and a woman were about to be united when they realized that the ship was sinking. It happened too fast that no one was able to save themselves….not even the couples.

They tried to reach each other hands so that they can be united or at least die together but the sea wouldn't allow them. It separated them far away from each other until their last breath.

But before their death, together they cursed the sea…the evil sea which torn them apart, take away their lives, destroy their dreams they were about to build, that every 10 years , the sea will bring death to others as the price of their miserable death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aunty, you're looking for me?" asked a young teenage girl as she approached to her aunt.

She was wearing a white dress, a simple plain white dress and yet she looks rather pretty. She has a pair of very attracting sparkling green emerald eyes and perfect black eyelashes. She looks like an angel when she smiled with her sexy red cherry lips. A very perfect beautiful angel.

" Yes, Sakura." The woman she called aunty replied.

This woman was indeed a beautiful woman of age about almost forty. She has the same attracting green emerald eyes like Sakura's and a fair smooth skin except that she has a long curly honey-brown hair. Her name was Nadeshiko.

" What is it, aunty?" Sakura asked Nadeshiko.

" You know about the guests I've been telling you these few days?" asked Nadeshiko. Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

" Yes. You told me that they are coming here within this week but you're not sure when or which day they're coming, right?" Sakura tried to remember, looking rather confused.

" Guess what? They're coming today. Today!" Nadeshiko shouted merrily as she danced around the room, holding Sakura's hands and jumping with joy.

" Really? That's great!" Sakura rejoiced and joined Nadeshiko dancing around thee room. They looked like two beautiful angels dancing merrily with no worries…only happiness.

" When will they come here, aunty?" Sakura asked, still dancing happily.

" About noon." Nadeshiko answered.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped dancing. Her face turned solemn.

" Why? What's the matter?" Nadeshiko asked worriedly, looking straight into Sakura's green eyes.

Sakura didn't say any single word. Only her sweet little finger pointed at the clock which was leaning against the wall.

Slowly, Nadeshiko turned her head towards the clock. Then she looked back at Sakura.

" IT IS NOON!" They both shouted.

" Okay Sakura. Calm down. What'd we have to do is..is..Ah! What are we gonna do!" Nadeshiko panicked, shaking Sakura's petite body.

" Calm down, aunty. Listen to me." Sakura said calmly, trying to comfort Nadeshiko.

" You go and fetch them at the harbour and I'll stay here and prepare their rooms," she continued.

" Right. Good girl, Sakura." Nadeshiko smiled and pat Sakura's head.

" Oh, aunty! Stop calling me girly! I'm gonna be 16 in a few more days!" Sakura protested.

" Sorry Sakura. I forgot you're a grown up lady now. But I still like to call you girly." Nadeshiko giggled and went out of the house, leaving Sakura alone with her childish angry looking face.

" Huh!" Sakura sighed.

" Now I'll have to clean their bedrooms, change the bedsheets, arrange the pillows….do this..do that.." Sakura muttered to herselfas she headed towards the bedrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What took aunty so long?" Sakura sighed.

It's only about 20 minutes aince Nadeshiko left to pick the guests from the harbour. Sakura was the one who was getting impatient to meet the guests.

She sat on the chair outside the corridor, trying to wait patiently. Aminute later, she wandered around the house, in the garden and back to the corridor.

" Hey, Sakura! How's ya' doin'?"

A young man about Sakura's age suddenly came from nowhere appreared in front of the gate asked. Well, he was a little older than she is.

" Just doing 'great' Eriol!" Sakura answered, waving at Eriol.

Eriol was her best friend since she was a kid.

He walked towards Sakura, a smile carved on his face.

Then he said, " Actually, your brother asked me to tell you that you owned him something."

" Touya? What did I…? Hoeee! I forgot!" Sakura suddenly screamed and started to run on the streets.

" Tell aunty I couldn't help her to prepare dinner for the guests tonight! I'll exchange dinner with a breakfast tomorrow!" Sakura shouted, telling Eriol, as she ran as fast as she could on the streets.

" Yeah, sure." Eriol murmured as he sat on the chair on the corridor, waiting for Nadeshiko.

" Leaving me again doing your chores…" he sighed.

Just as Eriol watched Sakura disappeared from the streets, Nadeshiko came in bringing her guests.

" Glad you came back early aunty." Eriol smiled. He was thankful that he didn't need to wait long there.

" Oh, Eriol! Where's Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked confusedly.

" Touya called her and she ran straight away to him." Eriol explained shortly.

Nadeshiko just nodded.

" Aunty, are they the guests?" Eriol asked, almost sounded like whispering as he looked at them.

" Oh, yes. Let me introduce them to you." Nadeshiko replied, bringing her guests forward.

" Eriol, this is Madam Yelan and her foster daughter, Tomoyo." Nadeshiko introduced them.

Madam Yelan was a woman about the age of Nadeshiko and has a long raven hair.

And Tomoyo, the young lady, has the same age as Sakura and she has a very sweet smile and a long hair too.

" Hello," Eriol greeted, smiling at both of them, especially Tomoyo. He doesn't know why but his heart beats quickly each time he looked at her.

" So, Eriol. What is your age my dear?" Madam Yealn asked.

" I'm about to be 18." Eriol answered.

" That's wonderful! I have a son too about your age and his name is Syaoran." Madam Yelan smiled happily.

" Really? But…I didn't see him. Is he here?" Eriol asked as his flickering eyes searching around.

" Well, yes. But Syaoran is a type of boy who must always wonders around. He can't stay doing nothing in the house. He was the first person getting out of the harbour and only God knows where he is now." Madam Yelan sighed.

" That's okay Madam Yelan. I'll bring him for a walk tomorrow then," Eriol said as he waved goodbye to them and went away.

" And by the way aunty," Eriol stopped and turned back towards Nadeshiko.

" Sakura asked me to tell you that she has something else to do and couldn't help you to prepare dinner for tonight. She'll exchange it by preparing breakfast for tomorrow." Eriol told Nadeshiko. Remembering every single words Sakura told him.

" You sure have a good memory Eriol," Nadeshiko smiled at him.

" Thanks aunty. Goodbye now. I'll see you all tomorrow then," he laughed and went on his way.

" He's such a nice boy, isn't he Tomoyo?" Madam Yelan smiled as she entered the house following Nadeshiko.

" He sure is.." Tomoyo carved a smile on her face as she watched Eriol disappearing from her eyes.

-End of chapter 1-

That's the end of my first chapter. Please give your reviews coz' I'm trying to improve and correcting my mistakes. Thanks guys.


	2. The First Met

_**Well, it's my second chapter now. Have fun reading and don't forget to tell me whether you like the story or not in your reviews!**_

Chapter 2

The First Met

" Just one more block…" Sakura said to herself as she ran to the corner.

From the other corner, a young man was walking steadily on the street. He was a tall and muscular young man with a pair of amber eyes and messy chesnut hair.

He looks pretty sexy wearing a black buttoned T-shirt with it's two upper buttons were left opened and a pair of black jeans. He looked totally cute!

As Sakura turned at the corner running, she bumped onto the young man and almost fell on the ground when she felt that someone was pulling her hand towards him.

A pair of very strong muscular arms were pulling Sakura right towards his well bulit chest and wrapped her waist to keep her secure. She raised her head up and saw a pair of amber eyes looking straight into hers.

They were ver close to each other and he can see perfectly her sparkling green emerald eyes and her red cherry lips. They were so close that his lips almost touched hers.

" Are you okay?" the man asked, looking right into her eyes, still holding her waist.

Noticing that she was too close with a stranger in the corner of the streets, Sakura pushed him backwards.

The man was shocked at first but just smiled at her as he himself knew the reason.

" Sorry." Sakura apologise and ran past him, her head looking at the ground.

He just smiled as he watched her running past him.

As he was about to leave, suddenly his amber eyes were attracted to something that was shining on the street, right below him. It looks like a metal. A small shaped silver metal. He bent down and took it. His eyes gazed at it with so much interest.

It was a necklace. A small rectangular shaped silver necklace. And there was something carved or maybe written on it. He took a closer look at it.

" Sakura"

That was the only word carved on it.

The man smiled and said to himself," Sakura…so your name is Sakura."

He put the necklace in his pocket and walked away, smiling.

" Syaoran! Where have you been?" Madam asked right away when she saw him entering the house.

" Just wandering around," he answered shortly, smiling.

" Well, so you are Syaoran," Nadeshiko looked at him.

" I think you're tired now, right. Why don't you have a bath upstairs and come down after that for dinner?" she asked.

" Sure," Syaoran answered gladly.

" And mom, where's Tomoyo?" he asked impatiently. He looked very excited and keeps on smiling.

" Upstairs, in her room." Madam Yelan answered, wondering whether there was something wrong with him.

Without wasting any seconds, he hurriedly ran upstairs towards Tomoyo's room without saying thank you.

Madam Yelan just shook her head while Nadeshiko just smiled.

" Tomoyo!" Syaoran called as he ran directy into her room without knocking the door first.

" Seesh! You shocked me!" Tomoyo yelped.

" I'm feeling lucky today!" Syaoran shouted, hugging Tomoyo tightly.

" Syaoran, I'm out of breath!" Tomoyo groans.

" Oh, sorry." He let out a small laugh and released Tomoyo.

" So, aren't you gonna tell me about it?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran as she threw herself on the bed.

Syaoran followed her and threw himself next to her.

" She's like an angel. A beautiful angel with a pair of amazing green emerald eyes from the sky," Syaoran told Tomoyo as he looked at the necklace, holding it up.

" Green eyes? That's unique! I mean, not many people have green eyes," Tomoyo surprised.

" I know," Syaoran said smiling.

" I really can't wait to see her!" Tomoyo jumped out of the bed, looking very excited.

" I hope so," Syaoran slowly rose from the bed, keeping back the necklace into his pocket and walked out of the room with his head looking on the floor.

" Where you're going?" Tomoyo asked when she noticed he was walking out.

" Bathing," he answered weakly. He didn't looked as happy as just now. He was wondering whether there is another time of meeting her again.

Meanwhile in a bakery shop,

" Miss Sakura! Do you know what's the time now? You're late 2 hours for the baking lesson!" a voice from the kitchen yelled as Sakura entered in.

" I'm sorry Touya! I was helping aunty," Sakura answered panickly, heading towards the kitchen quickly.

" I see. In that case, You'll have to clean the kitchen as a punishment," Touya said as he smiled at her, pating her head.

Although Touya was quite strict with Sakura, this is because he loves her. He loves her more than anyone else in the world.

" Thanks brother," Sakura smiled back.

" Don't forget to lock the shop's door after you had finished and don't come back late!" Touya said and went away.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the kitchen's condition.

" All in a total mess, huh?" a voice from her back suddenly asked.

Sakura turned her back and found a tall, young muscular man smiling at her.

" Aren't you gonna help me with this ro just stand there watching?" Sakura smiled and asked him.

" As lonf as you promise not to leave me alone doing your chores, again." He replied.

" Promise! So help me quick, Eriol. I'll take you for dinner at my house. Touya's cooking something special today," Sakura showed her childish smiling pleading face at Eriol.

" I can't resist when you do that," Eriol sighed and helped her.

" You sure can't," Sakura giggled.

They both laughed as they cleaned the kitchen, as they always did when they were kids.

" I'm so tired!" Sakura yawned lazily as she threw herself on a sofa, closing her eyes.

Eriol just shook his head and threw himself beside her.

" They'd came," Eriol suddenly said.

" Who?" Sakura opened her eyes, facing Eriol .

" Your aunt's guest," Eriol told her.

" There're two of them. Madam Yelan and her foster daughter, Tomoyo," he continued.

" Foster daughter, Tomoyo?" Sakura scratched her head.

" Yeah. She's about your age with a sweet smile and cute," Eriol smiled as he told Sakura.

" I thought they were supposed to be three?" Sakura scratched her head again.

" Three? Oh, right….Syaoran. I almost forgot. He's Madam Yelan's own son and about my age. But I didn't get the chance to see him just now. He was somewhere in this island, wandering," Eriol knocked his own head telling himself how could he forgot.

" I see…" Sakura nodded.

And then she remembered the guy she bumped on a few hours ago. She didn't remember seeing him on the island. In fact, he doesn't look like he's from here. Could he be the one? She was wondering as she remembered his amber eyes.

She seemed to be attracted very much to his amber eyes. And everytime she remembered about it, she smiled alone, thinking how close they were together when she accidently bumped on him.

" Hey, earth to Sakura! Stop dreaming. It's dinner time!" Eriol waved his hands in front of Sakura's eyes.

" Okay…okay…I'm starving too," Sakura was awaken from her memory lane and jumped out of the sofa, closed the bakery's door and headed towards her house, walking side by side with Eriol.

End of Chapter 2-

Am I improving? I hope so coz' I really can't wait to upload my next chapter for you guys to read. Until the next chapters!


	3. Sunshine Morning

_**Enjoy reading chapter 3**_

Chapter 3

Sunshine Morning

" Morning aunty!" Sakura greeted Nadeshiko as she entered the kitchen of Nadeshiko's house.

" Morning Sakura," Nadeshiko smiled at her.

" I'll prepare the breakfast. Why don't you go for a walk and come back later after I've finished the breakfast?" Sakura suggested.

" Well, that's a wonderful idea! I'll call Yelan to go with me," Nadeshiko said as she tied a scarf around her neck, heading towards Madam Yelan's room.

A minute later, Tomoyo went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. She was surprised to find a young lady about her age standing there, baking cakes and buns.

" Who are you?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

" Hoeee!" Sakura yelped. She quickly turned back at Tomoyo, giggling.

" Sorry. Did I scared you?" She apologise, still giggling.

" A bit," Sakura answered.

" By the way, I'm Sakura, aunty's niece," Sakura introduced herself.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoyo, Madam Yelan's foster daughter," Tomoyo shook her hand with Sakura.

" Eriol's right. She's really cute," Sakura thought as she remembered what Eriol told her about Tomoyo.

" You have a pair of very beautiful green emerald eyes!" Tomoyo stepped forward, looking into Sakura's eyes.

" You must be the one he's telling me about," Tomoyo smiled and let out a small laugh.

" What?" Sakura asked, feeling weird.

" Let's forget about that. Now, do you need any help with the cakes?" Tomoyo asked, blinking an eye at Sakura and smiled.

" Uh…." Sakura blushes.

" Your cheeks are red!" Tomoyo giggled.

" Wait here," she continued and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, she ran downstairs, bringing a video camera with her.

" Okay…now you can start baking and I'll tape you!" Tomoyo help up the video camera and started taping Sakura.

" But I…" Sakura tried to refuse when Nadeshiko suddenly came.

" It seemed that you two had met," Nadeshiko said with Madam Yelan beside her, still feeling a little sleepy.

Sakura and Tomoyo both smiled.

" Goodbye now girls," They waved at the girls and went away.

1 hour later in the dining room,

" Taste delicious!" Tomoyo licked her fingers.

Sakura giggled when she saw Tomoyo's face covered with pieces of cakes everywhere.

" Let me take a handkerchief for you in the kitchen," Sakura said as she headed towards the kitchen.

" Would you please make for me another cup of hot coca,please? I really loves it," Tomoyo asked in her childish looking face.

" Sure," Sakura smiled.

" Hi Tomoyo," suddenly Eriol came in and was standing behind Tomoyo.

" Eriol…..Hi…." Tomoyo started to blushes, covering her mouth.

" Here," Eriol handed a tissue to her.

" Thanks," Tomoyo took the tissue and wiped her mouth.

" Wanna have a walk, with me?" Eriol asked bravely.

" Why not?" Tomoyo answered quickly and followed Eriol out happily, bringing with her the video camera.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was already awake and was heading towards the kitchen, still feeling quite sleepy when he accidently bumped on Sakura who was carrying a cup of hot coca.

Sakura let out a small scream and spilt the hot coca on Syaoran's right hand when he tried to pull her forward, preventing her to fall on the floor.

Syaoran groans and stepped backwards, kneeling on his knee.

" Are you okay?" Sakura quickly take a look at his hand without noticing who he was. She didn't even care to know who he was when she saw his hands was burned. (Actually, it's not really bad.)

He raised his head to see who she was and he finally did. He saw her. The same girl he saw yesterday with a pair of beautiful green emerald eyes. Now, he had met her again. He will never take his sight from her.

" Quite hurting," he answered Sakura.

" Sit here," Sakura took his hand and sat him on the chair in the dining room.

Syaoran just obeyed.

Sakura then put a bandage around his hand, slowly and carefully.

Syaoran just couldn't take his eyes away from her as she touched his hand with her gentle, soft hands.

" What happened?" Madam Yelan asked as she and Nadeshiko entered in after a short walk.

" It's nothing mom. I accidently bumpedd on her. That's all." Syaoran explained.

Sakura just nodded as she studied Syaoran's face, trying to remember about him and the guy she bumped on yesterday when she finally realized that they were the same person, noticing his amber eyes. The flickering amber eyes that she was for the first time.

" You should be careful next time, young man," Madam Yelan told him.

Then she looked at Sakura.

" You must be Sakura, Nadeshiko's niece," Madam Yelan smiled as she pinched Sakura's cheeks softly.

" She's aunty's niece? Great! Now I'll get to meet her everyday!" Syaoran thought happily.

" What an amazing beautiful pair of eyes! They sparkled brighter that your aunt's!" Madam Yelan exclaimed and started to pinch her cheeks again.

Sakura really hates it but she just keep quiet and smiled.

" Mom, stop pinching her," Syaoran suddenly spoke up, trying to protect Sakura when he saw her cheeks were all reddish.

" Oops…sorry…" Madam Yelan giggled.

" Sakura dear…" Nadeshiko spoke.

" Actually, Yelan and I had breakfast in the coffee shop while we're taking a rest after walk,"

" Yea…" Madam Yelan nodded her head.

" Looks like it's only you and Syaoran's having breakfast this morning since we saw Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting in a coffee shop nearby just now," Nadeshiko said smiling, looking at both of them.

" What!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

" You heard me. Now, I'm gonna have my bath," Nadeshiko said and walked away, giggling.

" Me too," Madam Yelan quickly followed her upstairs, heading towards their own bedroom.

Sakura and Syaoran could hear both Nadeshiko and Yelan giggling upstairs.

" Um…Sakura…" said Syaoran, trying to hold a spoon to take his cake with his right hand.

" What?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

" It seemed like I can't have my breakfast," he muttered, after his spoon fell many times on the table.

" So? You still have your left hand," Sakura said, looking sharp into his eyes, telling him that she's not gonna do what he's thinkingin his head.

Syaoran, showing his childish naughty face finally said," Okay then, I'll tell aunty that you hates me and won't give me breakfast."

" Go on…" Sakura said, thinking that he won't dare to say so.

But she was wrong and Syaoran shouted," Aunty! Sakura didn't…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura closed his mouth with her palm and rolled her eyes at him.

" OKAY!" she finally said.

" Now that's a good girl," Syaoran smiled naughtily at her.

Sakura sighed and sat next to him, putting a cake with a spoon in Syaoran's mouth, like a mother feding her child.

" I should've spilt the hot coca in your mouth instead!" Sakura screamed in her heart.

While Syaoran," Gottcha…."

Unknown to them, two pair of flikering eyes were spying on them, hiding behind the wall, trying not to be seen.

As they squatted on the floor hiding, one of them asked," Did you get it?"

" It's all in the tape," the other answered in a whispering sound.

End of chapter 3-

Another chapter ends. Chapter 4 is coming soon. " Spin The Bottle." It's really cool. Read about how they played the game and doing the punishment. Really a romantic punishment!


	4. Spin The Bottle

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. And by the way Sakura Avalon, you got them right. Tomoyo and Eriol. The spying couples. Lol Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter. Maybe it's a lil' boring, I guess, but the next chapter will be more fun!**_

Chapter 4

Spin The Bottle

" Syaoran, come on…" begged Tomoyo.

" That's a stupid game. I don't wanna play," Syaoran looked aside.

" I've invited Eriol….and Sakura too," Tomoyo carved a sly smile on her face.

" Did you mention, Sakura?" Syaoran turned his attention towards Tomoyo, his amber eyes brightened.

" Yes, so please?" Tomoyo pleaded again.

" Do I have any choice?" Syaoran complained but he was smiling.

Then they heard footsteps going up the stairs.

" Tomoyo, are you in?" Eriol knocked Tomoyo's bedroom's door.

" Yes, come in!" Tomoyo shouted from the inside.

Eriol opened the door and entered in, followed by Sakura. She was wearing a pink blouse and a short black skirt. Actually, it's not really short. It's about 2 cm upper her knees.

" Great! Let's start!" Tomoyo shouted happily.

" Sit in a circle. I'll sit beside Eriol and you sit beside Sakura," Tomoyo blinked an eye at Syaoran.

" No problem!" Syaoran said happily and took Sakura's hand, asking her to sit beside him.

" Fine…" Sakura muttered and sat on the floor next to Syaoran.

" Okay…Sakura! You start first. Spin the bottle and pick a card," Tomoyo instructed.

" Guess I'm the lucky person today," Sakura said and spinned the bottle. They looked at the spinning bottle, eyes widen, when in finally stopped and pointed right towards Eriol.

Sakura picked a card, take a look at it and giggled.

" Aww…hope it's not the red one," both Syaoran and Tomoyo pleaded softly in the hearts.

Smack!

" Oww! Sakura! Do you really have to slap that hard?" Eriol complained, rubbing his cheek.

" Sorry Eriol. It's the rule. Black card, and you'll get a slap," Sakura laughed softly.

" Fuh!" Syaoran and Tomoyo held their chest.

" I hope this bottle will point towards you Sakura and my fingers are ready to pick the black card," Eriol smirked.

" Try it," Sakura laughed.

And Eriol spinned the bottle which finally stopped at Tomoyo.

" Tomoyo smiled happily as Eriol picked a card.

" Red Red Red Red…." Tomoyo wished nervously.

" Please be red, red…" Eriol cried and opened the card.

He held his breath and showed his card in front of everyone. Black.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes looking at the card," I can't believe…"

" Sorry Tomoyo," said Eriol as he raised his hand to slap Tomoyo.

Tomoyo closed her eyes tightly, fearing it might be hurt.

But instead, Eriol just pinched her cheeks softly and smiled.

" I don't slap girls," Eriol said and gazed into Tomoyo eyes.

" Oh, please……" both Sakura and Syaoran looked backside, pretending to be vomiting.

" Okay. Okay. Stop the action you two. Don't be jealous," Tomoyo joked.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

" Us! No way…" they both said together and pretended to laugh.

" Whatever. Now it's my turn," Tomoyo said and spinned the bottle.

After spinning for a while, the bottle stopped and pointed towards Sakura again.

" Not me again," Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo gulped and picked a card.

Suddenly she screamed.

" This can't be!"

" What? What happened?" The three of them asked.

" Look!" Tomoyo threw the card on the floor.

The three of them looked at the card, wondering it might be the red one.

" Tomoyo, it's just a damn black slapping card!" both Syaoran and Eriol shouted at her.

" That's why I'm not wiling to do it!"

" Don't tell us you wanna kiss her then!" They both shouted again.

" No."

" Then just slap!" Eriol command.

" But not too hard," Syaoran warned.

Tomoyo raised her hand slowly, closed her eyes and finally gave Sakura a slight slap on her face.

" That's not slapping!" Eriol protested.

" Hey, you didn't slap Tomoyo either!" Both Sakura and Syaoran shouted at him.

" Okay…okay…" Eriol sat down silently. Two against one? Not his match.

" My turn."

Sakura spinned the bottle, looking at Eriol's worrying face.

" Don't worry Eriol. It won't be pointing towards you again coz' this time it will be pointing towards …." Sakura paused as she waitd for the bottle to stop spinning.

" Syaoran!" Tomoyo and Eriol both shouted, giggling.

" What the…" Sakura smirked as the bottle pointed directly towards Syaoran.

" Come on Sakura! Pick the red card!" Both of them keep on saying.

" Hell the red card," Sakura cursed in her heart as she picked the card and put it on the floor. Right in the middle of them all.

The four of them looked at the card, eyes wide opened.

" Lucky for you Sakura. You're the first one getting the RED CARD!" Tomoyo and Eriol both laughed.

" Am I this lucky?" Sakura complained.

" Yes!" Tomoyo and Eriol both shouted.

" Kiss Syaoran! Kiss! Kiss!" Both of them clapped their hands as they say so.

Sakura turned her head facing Syaoran. There he was sitting, showing his most satisfication smile at her. She gazed deeply into his amber eyes and he gazed into hers.

Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in her which leads her closer and closer to him. Something is pulling her towards him until she finally can feel the warmth of his breath. Something that is very strong.

And she can feel his hands touching her face and his lips crushed into hers. She closed her eyes and let him touched her. But why? Because of the rule? No. It was something else.

She was wondering. Her heart pounding faster and faster when he finally let go of her.

" Did you get it on tape Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered beside Tomoyo's ear.

" Yes.." Tomoyo whispered back, smiling.

" Okay you two. Time's up! Cut of the kissing part.," Eriol said.

Sakura moved aside, blushing.

" It's time for the big plan," Tomoyo announced as she stood up.

" What big plan?" Syaoran asked, standing up.

" Picnic, near the waterfall," said Eriol.

" Are you kidding, Eriol? That's hell quite a distance from her! It took hours to reach there!" Sakura rose up, rolling her eyes at Eriol.

" That's why we're going there," Eriol and Tomoyo both said, holding each other hands.

" Well, I'm totally on your side," Syaoran stepped beside Tomoyo.

The three of them looked at Sakura with their childish pleading face.

Sakura sighed," When we're going?"

End Of Chapter 4 –

Short chapter but chapter 5 will be more longer and it's all about love and romance. If you like love story, then you'll never wanna miss the next chapter," Blossoming love."


End file.
